Silver Stare
by Ever Watchful Cat
Summary: In a horriable situation can Sakura escape, and can Li and Noel take this new news, will it be too much for Nesvera when....
1. Running

Author note: This chapter might be a bit confusing, but just stick with me here, okay?  
  
  
  
Running  
  
  
  
Lightning cracked and thunder wailed. The gloom of darkness swallowing the cheerful daylight. Time would stop before the storm ceased, many thought. In this gruesome weather a girl, rather a young lady, was running. How she had escaped that horrible fate, she knew not. All she knew was to run, run as fast as possible. One thing was on her mind, weaving out of that man's clutch, she had to, that or be manipulated again, or worse, killed. She ran as if there were no tomorrow, well, if she stopped there wouldn't be one for her, so she kept running. Right than the building she was running to came into view. She collapsed. She stayed there crying for a few minutes. She could fell him getting closer. She made herself get up and ran faster than she knew possible. She remembered that he had once said 'If a person is in fatal danger they can run faster than the fastest of creatures.'  
  
She made it to the door and pounded on it for dear life. A woman looked out of her apartment. She cracked opened the door to the main entrance. "Can I help you?" the woman asked. "Please, I need to go inside, please." The girl practically begged. The woman saw her distress and opened the door. She ran up a few flights of stairs and then started to knock desperately on a door. The door opened a crack and an eye peaked out. There was a gasp. Then the door swung open to revile a young man. "Ying Fa, what happened?" 


	2. In Safe Hands

Author Note: This is the second chapter, I `m putting this up just because the people that already read it, but I won't put up chapter three unless I have at least ten reviews for it.  
  
In Safe Hands  
  
The door swung open to reveal a young man. "Ying Fa, what happened?"  
  
He was a rather tall boy in his late teens. He had chestnut hair and amber eyes that pierced right through the girls emerald eyes.  
  
Her lip trembled remembering what had happened. "He...he....." she started. He took a step closer knowing what she meant and embraced her. "Shhhh, it's okay now. Everything is fine." He said gently rubbing her back. She started to cry uncontrollably. "Why don't you go get cleaned up?" he asked as most of her crying ceased. She nodded her head and he went to get a towel. He then went into a room and came out with some clothing. "This is Noel's, so don't ruin it." he said sarcastically. She giggled a bit. Knowing Noel, she would kill her if anything happened to her precious clothing. "Okay, now, go clean up." he said. "Thanks Li." She said before starting to walk to the bathroom. "Your welcome, Sakura" he whispered watching her retreating form.  
  
Li then walked back into the room he had just been in. "Noel?" he said trying not to wake the young man in the room, only the young lady in his arms. Well, the more he thought about it, the more he knew it to be impossible. He walked over to the light switch and turned on the lights. The girl's eyes shout open as the boy slowly woke. She looked over at Li, an almost angry look. "What do you want? I was having a good dream." She said getting out of bed as the young man sat up and stretched. "Sakura just came here from her date, crying, out of breath, and a bit ruffled." Li answered. Noel went from angry to worried. "Where is she?" she asked. "Taking a shower. Do you have anything for her?" Li asked. "It depends, do you know what happened?" Noel asked going through a chest at the end of her bed. "I have a good, a very good, clue." He answered. Noel looked at him, then went back to rummaging. "Ah ha." She exclaimed and pulled out a veil. "This should work, now where is the,  
okay, got everything." She said standing up and leaving the room. L:I and the other boy looked at each other for a second before Li said, "Have a nice sleep Aaron?"  
  
Noel went to the stove and put a kettle with a few foul smelling liquids in it on a burner. After a while she took it off and poured it into two tea glasses. She poured a veil of powder into the glass a stirred it in. Just then Sakura came out of the bathroom in a pair of Noel's pajamas. "Hello Sakura." Noel said. "Hi Noel" she answered. "Sakura, come sit in the living room and tell me what happened." 


	3. New Names

Sorry it took so long to get out this chapter, I've been helping a crush of mine and a friend get together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Truths  
  
  
  
"She just started to pound on the door, soaking wet, and you didn't even ask what happened." Shouted a very annoyed girl. "I knew what happened Madison" Li snapped back." I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable." He said softer. Madison sighed, "Li, you really are just a love sick Little Wolf." A voice said from the doorway. They all looked over to see Noel leaning against the doorframe. "Noel's right, Li, you really should tell her, and soon, this might happen again." A young man said as he fixed his glasses. "You are all my friends, well, most of you," glares at the boy, Eli. "but you all know that I can't." he finished. "Li Xioa Lang Showron, future leader of the most powerful Clan in China, sign of the guardian wolf, running away with his tale between his legs. I am very disappointed in you." Another girl said. "Nesvera, your just as bad as Eli and Noel." Li said, trying desperately to get himself out of the spotlight. "Yes Nesvera, that is my and Eli's job, we are supposed to torment him, not a pathetic excuse of a witch like yourself." Noel said, sensing her brother's distress. "I take that very offensive." Nesvera said. "I am a very skilled witch, and you know it." "If your such a good witch, then why can't you beat me in sparing?" Noel said rubbing it in. "Fine, I will." Nesvera said transforming her eclipse moon-sun pedant into the staff from. "Fine, we'll take it outside." Noel said as she took out her Crescent moon-sun pendant and they were suddenly gone. Eli shook his head. "Those two never stop." Suddenly something hit Li on the top of his head. A Siamese cat stood in front of them. It cocked its head to the side. Li rolled his eyes. "Crystal, what is it?" The cat looked at him and gave a small noise. "Outside." Aaron said. "What had she asked?" another boy, Jaspin asked. Aaron looked at him and smiled. "Where Noel and Nesvera are." Li shook his head. "Why can you understand her, but not me, I am her brother." Aaron sighed. "I told you, because she likes me, she only puts up with you because she loves to hop on your head. Also, maybe because you were born under the sign of the guardian wolf." Aaron finished. Suddenly they heard a loud whining coming from below the window. Li got up and looked down and almost laughed. Below were Nesvera and Noel sparring, but there was also Crystal and what at first looks like dog, but was really a wolf. "What is it?" asked Madison. "It seems that Fang has his paws full, Crystal wants to spar it seems." Li said trying hard not to laugh. Just then the phone range. Aaron got up and answered it. "Hello?" he said. He then very serious look and hung the phone up. He stood there a minute, everyone looking at him. He then turned to them. "Li." He began.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger guys, but I have nothing to put there. I'll try to write the rest by next week, but there are no promises if I don't get any reviews. And will some one read my other on and review it please. For every person that reviews my other one I will put up that many chapters next time. He only one to review it I bribed because I go to school with her. 


End file.
